


To Love and to be in Love

by skywalkersbestie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ex Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, High School, Moving On, Moving to a new town, casual meetings, everyone is super emo, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, like suuuuuper emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersbestie/pseuds/skywalkersbestie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought she was in love. That is, until she really was.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis' heart gets broken one too many times and thinks she will never be able to find true love until she meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love and to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first fic. im gonna try my best.  
> I do not own anyone in this fic and its all pure fiction.  
> i love girl direction a lot. like its weird.
> 
> my tumblr: skywalkersbestie.tumblr.com
> 
> my asks are always open.

OKay so i havent written anything yet but when i do ill post it lmao


End file.
